This invention relates generally to train braking systems, and more particularly to evaluating the operational status of brakes on an individual railcar.
A train consist typically includes a lead locomotive and one or more remote locomotives, and railcars, comprehensively referred to as rolling stock. Each piece of rolling stock has braking equipment including, among other components, a section of brake pipe, a feed valve, and a brake cylinder. The brake pipe sections are connected forming a brake pipe that extends the length of the consist. When the feed valve of a brake pipe section is cut-in air pressure in the brake pipe is increased disengaging the brakes, and when the feed valve is cutout air is released or exhausted from the brake pipe and the brakes engage. To apply train brakes the brake pipe pressure decreases at a specified rate, which determines the percentage of brake applied.
Proper functioning of the braking system for each piece of rolling stock in a train consist is important in maintaining safe and efficient operation of the consist. Improper functioning of braking equipment in a train consist may cause loss of efficiency, for example, excessive fuel consumption and increased wear on wheels and brake shoes. Additionally, improper brake functioning can create unsafe conditions, such as high in-train forces and increased risk of train separations when all braking equipment is not working simultaneously. Thus, regular brake equipment testing, diagnostics and maintenance are required.
At present, to test the brake system of a piece of rolling stock, the individual piece of rolling stock is removed from the train consist and pneumatic test equipment is connected to the rolling stock. Therefore, to isolate a failed brake system component, or verify the braking system is operable, each piece of rolling stock in the train consist must be disconnected, tested, repaired if necessary, and reconnected to a train consist. Furthermore, presently there is not an efficient way to forward information reports containing information, such as consist condition and disposition, to a central location where owners of the rolling stock can obtain pertinent information.